If I Could Turn Back Time
by Koorime-Kitsune-lover
Summary: Sequel Wish Upon A Star. Kagome and Sesshomaru are in College now, Sesshomaru finds her and demands to know what she left. Why did she leave? Will Kagome will hapily ever after will Sesshomaru or will a new evil amoung their friedns tear them apart? Rated
1. Chapter 1

The Story

"Tokyo University" a woman sighed. Clenching her bag over her slender shoulders, a frown settling on her face she headed down the paved path to the Colleges central building. It had been two years since the woman had last been seen in the city of Tokyo.

She once warm blue eyes faded and cold. Her name, Kagome Higurashi also known as The Lady of the East. Her things had already been placed in her dorm, or so she had been told. A Miserable sigh escaped past her lips. "I wonder if I'll be recognized." She mumbled as she past some students. Seating down on the steps of the large building she let a memory over take her.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru and I were discussing our plans for college when I happen to look at the clock. My eyes widened. "Oh my god. Sesshomaru its 7 :00 I have to go home!" I cried as my love nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" he asked as he helped me with my things. "Of course" I answer without a thought. 'My parents are going to kill m, as are Sango and Miroku!' I screamed mentally, peeking Sesshomaru goodbye I took off down the road. Never knowing that I was about to face something that would change my life forever.

My feet barely touch the ground as I leap to my front door. Suddenly I'm struck with the strong smell of blood. A strangled nose comes from my throat as a burst the door. Only to see Sango's head laying there. Crying out I run further into the house. To find Miroku in pieces. Tears pouring from my eyes now I search out my parents. "Please, Kami please, don't let them be dead" I begged as I fly up the stairs, searching frantically for there auras.

I found nothing.

Throwing back the door to their room I see a sight that will haunt me forever. It's my Mothers body hanging by her neck from the ceiling fan, as it chopped to pieces from the blades. A low growl escapes my throat as my fathers figure is laying on the floor his head, arms, and legs gone,. The smell of burnt flesh heavy in the air.

From the looks of his body it looked like his every heart had been ripped out. I snarled as my demon form takes me over. My hair grows as it gains, I could only guess silver streaks, I feel my ears morphing to pointed ones, claws sprout from my finer tips as a tail with silver streaks wraps around my waist.

My eyes however did change, for a moment later All I could see was red. My clothes changed to my royal attire, black loose pants with a silver top and my armor. My swords called out to me from my room. But they went ignored as I let out an enraged roar. My Markings appear, though it matters not. Glaring at my hands I blamed my self. With thought I took off.

End flash back

For the next two years I stayed in America. Coming back I imaged Sesshomaru had moved on and found a mate. I smile weakly; if he had then I was happy for him. It would serve me right for leaving him like that. Standing, I never noticed the eyes that were following me from the fifth story of the building.

**

* * *

**

I glaze longingly out the window, it had been two years since anyone had heard from Kagome, and my heart till ached. Growling at my foolishness I turned away from the window. The night she left I knew I should have followed her. But I hadn't and it had cost me my Kagome's life.

When Kagome hadn't showed up for lunch I immediately went over to her home. My instincts screaming that something was a mist. Moments later I found out why. When I reached the house my heart shattered. Instead of a two story house there was a blazing fire, embers shooting out in all directions. No bodies were found.

Turning back to the window I looked over the other students attending Tokyo U. My eyes catch sight of a lone woman, sitting on the steps. Her hair was long and raven colored, it looked just like Kagome's, when she turned I saw her face and my heart leaped with hope. She looked like Kagome.

Though once I looked closer I saw a great sadness in the girls face. It wasn't Kagome; Kagome had always been so full of Joy. Besides this girl had little to no aura at all. Snarling at my stupid thoughts I turn away fro the window as the woman comes in the building

I received my room number and keys and headed out the building toward my new 'home'. Well at least until they let me move into an apartment. The rule was that all new students had to stay in the dorm rooms for four months then they could move out if they wished. Walking along the hall I feel demons of all classes around me.

Smirking I set the key in the keyhole and unlock the door. Looking around I sigh the walls were white. "This is going to be a long four months" I grumble and dump my things out onto the bed to start unpacking. A few hours later found me lying on the very uncomfortable bed with newly braided hair. Rolling over to my side I gently fall asleep. Dreaming of what Sesshomaru and I could have had.

* * *

It had been a week worth of classes and I hadn't found out anything. I had been using the college's library to research any traces of Sesshomaru or his family. But found none, I did however run across a old clipping of newspaper about a fire. It was a story on my home. I scanned the article but didn't find anything of use in it. Turning back to my notes I sighed.

It seems the InuTashio line had disappeared. What become of Sesshomaru? InuYasha? Exiting out of the search I turned off the computer and stood. I had only taken a few steps when I bumped into a solid body. Growling in annoyance I stood up an glared at the person. "Watch where your going wench." The figure snarled.

I bared teeth of my own "The names Kagome, not wench." Looking into the face of the man, I could only assume he was male. I blinked. Silver hair, pale skin, and a tall build, oh please Kami no! Please don't be, when I finally locked eyes with the man I almost screamed.

There standing before me was Sesshomaru Taisho, The Lord of the Western Lands. I gripped my books tighter as I side stepped the man and took off. Running as fast as my feet would carry me. I hadn't planed on meeting Sesshomaru like this! I started to slow. My dorm building came into view. He didn't seem to recognize me, whether that was a good thing or not I don't know.

* * *

I was walking into the library to do some research, when a faint smell reached my nose. Blinking in surprise I head for that part of the building. My eyes roam around the various tables looking for the sours of the smell. Then I spotted a girl sitting at a computer. Her back turned to me, my eyes widen as I realize the smell is coming from her!

But it can't be, the scent I smell is Kagome's scent. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walk over to her. Just then she sands and heads my way. I stand still as she runs right in to me. She falls to her butt, but quickly sands. "Watch where your going wench" I growl before I can stop myself. The girl glares defiantly up at me an snarls. "The names Kagome, not wench!" with that I notice fear sneaking into her scent.

I would smirk but, instead I look over her it was Kagome. But her eyes, they held loneliness and sadness. Growling I open my mouth to say something when she takes off. Turning violently I take off after her. I saw her slow and decided to do the same. It was the week end so a lot of people were out. Growling lowly I followed the girl.

She was headed toward the dorms. If it was Kagome she had a lot of explaining to do. First thing was first, was she Kagome? She entered the building, but instead of following her through the building I followed her aura and scent from the outside.

A some ten minutes after she stopped on the fifth floor at the corner of the building. Smirking I ran over to that side of the building, her scent was strongest. Glancing around a real smirk graced my face as I noticed a tree branches that lead to her balcony. My demon blood calling as I jumped.

* * *

I slowed to regular walk, my grip though had yet to relax on my books. I could hear the hard backed books starting to crack. Sighing I released my grip somewhat as I entered the building. Slowly heading up the stairs, I looked around. No one was around. Smirking I used my demon speed to get up the rest of the steps.

Once reaching the fifth floor, I again slowed, and started to fish around in my pockets for the keys. "Yes" I cheer out loud. AS I pull out a key chain to which is attached to my dorm keys and motorcycle keys. Smiling I walk calmingly down the dimly lit hallway toward my room. Stopping at my door I carefully unlock it and step inside. Flicking on the lights my sense tell me that no danger is about. Smiling I turn and lock the door back. Flicking on a set of lights I walk down a long hallway toward my room. I didn't have to share this with anyone thank Kami-sama.

Reaching my room I glare at the white walls. Turning I set my thing on my desk nest to my laptop. Suddenly I felt an aura right outside my balcony door. Fear creped into my mind. But I quickly smacked it away. I was Lady Kagome, Lady and Master of the Eastern Territories of Japan. No one would scare me. I waked over and pulled the curtain aside. No except maybe, Sesshomaru. I added as I was stared down by my old love.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Last time: Kagome's point of view**_

Reaching my room I glare at the white walls. Turning I set my thing on my desk nest to my laptop. Suddenly I felt an aura right outside my balcony door. Fear creped into my mind. But I quickly smacked it away. I was Lady Kagome, Lady and Master of the Eastern Territories of Japan. No one would scare me. I waked over and pulled the curtain aside. Well except maybe, Sesshomaru, I added as I was stared down by my old love.

* * *

_**This time: Sesshomaru's Point of View**_

I waited for her to enter the room. Calming my inner youkai. I felt her aura nearing the door. My tension increased as she pulled back the curtain. Looking directly into her eyes, I knew then who it was. It was my Kagome, my love.

The two stared at each other for seconds before Kagome fell out of her daze. Millions of emotions ran across her face as she tried to decide what to do. Though it seemed Sesshomaru had decided for her. He stepped closer to the door and set his hand on the knob.

He turned it only to find it locked. He knew it would be. He would have been surprised if it hadn't been. Looking to his love's face he saw her already working on the locks. Maybe she did run for a reason after all. He thought.

Kagome slowly unlocked the glass door and stepped several feet back. Sesshomaru turned the brass knob and opened the door; walking calmly into the room he closed it behind him. Kagome fought an inner battle, while Sesshomaru thought of something to say. Finally Kagome lost her battle with her moral self, she spoke. " Sesshomaru?" the name alone brought tears to her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, hearing his name whispered softly off her lips. He smelt the sickening smell of her tears and growled. Walking over to her he pulled her chin to his face and glared down at her eyes. Though he was soft with his grip. "Where have you been? Why did you leave me?" the words spilled forth before he could stop them.

Growling at his lose of control Sesshomaru waited for his answers. Kagome remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru….." she cried. "I was in America….I was just so upset by the fact that someone had killed my best friends and my parents that I couldn't think straight." She collapsed as tears blinded her.

Sesshomaru growled at the sight of his loves distressed. Kneeling down before her he picked her up and cradled her crying form to his chest. Sitting down on her bed he nuzzled her neck. "Stop crying." He ordered, as Kagome looked at him. He smelled shame and sorrow coming off of her. "Kagome…" the Inu-youkai stopped. What could he say? He had been so mad at her for running off, yet to depressed that she had left him.

And now that she shows up and tells him why she was gone, and it being because of demon rage, he had no clue s to what do to or say. Kagome took his silence as anger and pulled herself away, only to earn a growl in response and a tighter grip. Kagome stopped as she left his breath of her ears. "Now that your back I'm not letting you go again." He growled pulling away he same his lips against hers in a hungry fashion. Kagome eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck she purred.

Sesshomaru pulled away after a moment, purring and nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Damn Kagome you can't do that to me..." he growled, scolding her and teasing her. The next two hours were spent on recapping the last two years and a few other things that didn't involve talking.

Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest, they were currently lying on her bed, fully clothes still. One of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the other ran deadly claws through her hair, they both in their Inu-Youkai forms. "Kagome" The male's voice descended to her ears. "hmmm" she said snuggling closer to her 'pillow' .

"I want you to get packed your moving out of this dorm," at the sentence Kagome shot straight up eyes wide. "What!" Sesshomaru looked unfazed at her. "I won't have my future mate living here in this dorm by herself with out me." He growled stating his claim over her.

Kagome sat there shell shocked. Her eyes wide as could physically be and her mouth slightly agape. "Your. What?" Sesshomaru snarled. "I won't repeat myself. You heard me." He said standing and pulling her with him.

It was somewhere around two in the morning. Kagome stood beside him yawning, to which Sesshomaru smirked. "Tired?" he teased earning a half hearted glare from Kagome. "Yes I am." She snapped leaning on his shoulder with closed eyes.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "As much as you seem to think I am pillow I'm not one." he said though Kagome merely latched her arms around his.

Growling in annoyance he sat back down on the bed with Kagome against his side. "Sesshomaru I have to visit my lands tomorrow." Kagome spoke up with out even opening her eyes. "Do you wish to accompany me?" she asked Sesshomaru merely nodded knowing that she felt the movement. "G'night, koishii" she whispered. "Smiling Sesshomaru spoke. "Good night."

Kagome awoke a few hours later. Sesshomaru she noticed was gone, smiling she sensed him in the next room. The Inu-youkai female yawned as she glanced at the clock. "SHIT!" she eyes widening as she saw the time. She had to be at her Lands to meet with her court in an hour.

Cursing her bad luck Kagome shot out of bed and into the shower with the speed only a demon could possess. Sesshomaru quickly came into her room and noticed she wasn't there, curiously raising his eyebrow as he wondered what she was cursing at. Hearing the noise of her messing around in the shower the Taiyoukai shook his head at his mate's foolishness.

Moments later Kagome come out wearing not but a black towel, to which her mate gazed at her. "Sesshomaru…." Kagome growled, jerking her head to the doorway she waited for the Demon Lord to remove himself. When he didn't she sighed. "Sesshomaru please remove your self so that I may change. Seeing as we are not mated yet." She explained.

Sesshomaru simply growled, walking gracefully up to the shivering women he leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear. "Yet. I will claim you as mine." He promised and strolled out the room. The door closing behind him with a soft 'click'.

Said women huffed at the arrogant Lord and quickly pulled out clothes looking for the appropriate attire. After thirty minutes of rejected cloths she found something suitable. It was a layer old fashioned kimono, five layers in all. The first layer she had was a simple, black kimono, the next a deep blue, and the next two light shades of emerald blues. The last was black again with silver rose blossoms embroidered on it.

Sighing she messed with her hair for a few moments before deciding on braiding the top layer and leaving the rest down. Concealing her swords at her side she walked out into the foyer where Sesshomaru awaited her. To say the Lord was shocked would have been an understatement. His eyes widen as his normally perfectly emotionless mask slipped. Though he quickly recovered, as Kagome blushed.

As Kagome neared him she mumbled. "So I look okay then?" she asked, Sesshomaru's arm wrapping around her waist and a nuzzle being her answer. "None are more beautiful" he whispered. Making the already embarrassed Lady blush deeper. The male chuckled as they disappeared off her balcony and onto his red mist. The Ningens knew nothing of this, for to them it was invisible. The ride was peacefully silent as the two powerful and elegant Lord and Lady traveled to the Eastern lands.

* * *

At the Castle, servants and guards of every race were standing around the courtyards and gardens welcoming their lady. As Sesshomaru's cloud touched down and Kagome stepped forward, the gathered cheered. A young woman walked toward Kagome.

She wore a simple black kimono with a silver dragon wrapping around it, and a gold obi. Bowing, the women's hair fanned out around her shoulder, red tress shining in the sun. "Milady Kagome I, along with the rest of the house hold welcome you back to the Eastern estate. An on the behalf of the entire house welcome you, I am Shari Lauki," the women stood and turned gray eyes to Sesshomaru, bowing again she spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is a pleasure to have you here, thank you for escorting the Lady safely. I take that you will be staying?" she asked, Kagome stepped forward at this time and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru will be staying until he wishes to leave. Now, let us all go inside." She spoke kindly but with authority. Shari bowed as the servants and guards went back to their posts and daily chores. Shari started to walk in the castle followed by Kagome and Sesshomaru.

The foyer was large with stone blocks for walls and floors, silver and black banners hung from the ceiling with red dogs and white moons. On the far wall, hung a black banner with a Red Crescent moon, along with a silver dog. Beside it appeared another black banner with a white dog and a navy blue crescent moon. The first was a symbol of Kagome being there. And the second a symbol of Sesshomaru being present.

Shari bowed.

There were three hallways leading from there. One led to the servant's wing, another to the hospital wing and the last the living courtiers. From The Living courtiers' wing was a side wing for the Royal family. Which also head many other wings with libraries and small indoor dojos and offices. As Shari explained this Kagome nodded, remembering this from being a pup. She had lived here for at least three years of her life but then they moved.

"Milady the generals from your parent's ruling still hold their positions. Do you wish to meet with them today?" she asked bowing again. From what Kagome could tell she was a Inu youkai much like here self. "No Shari-san I will meet with them tonight after dinner. Also tell them I wish a document and record on what has happened to the Eastern lands why its rulers were away." Sesshomaru was impressed; he didn't figure Kagome to know about ruling Lands. Shari bowed as a small neko servant appeared and took off to do as bid. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is there something else you wish of me?" Shari asked, wondering when she would get a moment to speak with the Lady herself.

Kagome sensing the woman's uneasiness nodded. Turning to Sesshomaru she smile. "Lord Sesshomaru why don't you go and check the guards' placement. And speak with the head general while I speak with the cooks about tonight's meal?" she spoke, Sesshomaru let his stone gaze fall to her cold eyes and nodded, turning his glare to Shari he sent an unspoken warning. 'Try anything and die'. To which Shari bowed, thinking. 'Cocky bastard'.

While Sesshomaru left Kagome turned to Shari. "Tell me you are Inu-youkai no? And my Lord Father and Lady Mother left you to be my personal servant/guard no?" she asked reading he girls mind was simple as if reading a book. The woman was shocked. "Y-yes milady they did. If I may inquire as to how you knew?" she asked bowing. Kagome waved her hand. "It matters not. Though when it is only us I prefer you not bow with every sentence and if you must use formalities use –san." Shari half bowed.

"As you wish Kagome-san. But is it necessary for us to check with the cooks? I can tell you what they are serving." She said, as the two walked down the stone cold halls toward they Ladies room. "No it was just an excuse it remove Lord Sesshomaru for a moment." To which both the women giggled.

* * *

So here is the second chapter sorry but I won't be updating becuase my Beta Reader is out of town! So please review and enjoy until next time!

M.T.S.F.


End file.
